This complicated love between us
by Evlusar
Summary: An AU where the financial condition on Nico and Maki is swapped. Will things end up well between the two of them? ...Well, that much is enough.. maybe. (Sorry for the lame summary) I don't own the fan art
1. Chapter 1

**Well, as you can see... this is a NicoMaki fanfic with an AU. And I'm a new person on here, so this is my first fic...**

**.**

**.**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

**DC: I don't own Love Live!**

.

.

.

The moment our eyes met, I just couldn't help but to keep staring at her violet and well-shaped eyes, with the beautiful eyelashes which were so captivating… for a while until she averted her eyes from mine.

_'Shoot! Did she notice? Well, of course duh! Our eyes were connected after all… Argh- she must be thinking that I'm a weirdoo.. Damn, this is embarrassing-!'_

As I scratched my head in embarrassment, she then went out from the train after the door was opened. I was looking at her again until I noticed the train station's name.

_'Eh?'_

I blinked once again and I still saw the same name

_'It can't be-'_

I kept my eyes open to make sure that what I saw was true. And yeah! It was my stop too!

_'Doesn't this mean our home is close? Sweet!'_

My mind was brushed off by the similiar smoke-like sound. Noticing what would happen, I jumped out of the train hurriedly before getting trapped until the next stop. I sped up my pace of walking to the exit gate. I rummaged my blazer's coat, then grabbed my E-card. I pressed it against the button and the crossbar was opened. I was looking for her like for 5 minutes around the station, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hah… and it was a one time chance to know where her house is."

Upon sighing, I turned around and then bumped into someone, whom I didn't recognize. It wasn't a sweet encounter with a boy, who would help a fell maiden whom he bumped to. And then he reached out his right hand, saying if the maiden was alright or not with a genuine smile, not knowing that the maiden was blushing furiously.

What happened to me was, I stepped back and noticing that my uniform was soaked. The floor was also wet by the… coffee?

I looked up to see the person's appareance who brought this glass of coffee which already fell. I widened my eyes, seeing a familiar figure. It was the same girl who was on the same train with me. The familiar captivating violet eyes, and her scarlet hair. I felt blood was rushing over to my cheeks. I started to looked down, so that my flushed cheeks wouldn't be seen by her. My eyes stopped at her belly. Her was also wet because of the coffee.

Avoiding bad flag, I decided to apologize first.

"Ah, uhmm… I'm sorry for this. Nico didn't know that you were walking behind her after all~"

As I said that, I grabbed my handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Here, your shirt is-"

_'Huh?'_

I carefully looked her front body and saw a familiar uniform. Or rather, way too familiar. The reason I didn't notice maybe because her purple jacket was covering it. Or maybe I was too ignorant.

_'She also goes to the same school with me? I can't believe that I could be this lucky, I mean, this is awesome!'_

I continued my half sentence to her with a genuine smile. "I mean, your uniform is wet, right?"

"Yeah, it's absolutely your fault. And now my coffee is gone. Tch…"

My ears swayed. _'Excuse meee? Does it true that she just said that? The girl whom I adore up until now? Moreover she clicked her tongue!'_

Blood suddenly rushed into my head, and that made my small head felt heavier, plus the position I made. The normal respond should be like, '_Ah, you don't need to. I also apologize for carelessly walking into you.' _Or something more. I didn't expect anything like that from her, but this was also so unbelieveable.

I tried my best to keep my smile on, and said, "Hahaha… I'm sorry about that-"

"What's so funny? You're the one at fault and you can laugh? Weird." She said coldly.

_'Wha-?! This girl…!'_

If I was a short-tempered one, maybe I'd explode and made this trainstation into hell. I kept trying my best to hold my grudge against her and moved my right hand with the handkerchief on it to wipe her wet uniform.

"Yeah, Nico is at fault, so… Here, let me wipe your-"

"Don't touch me!" She slapped my hand as she step backward.

I couldn't take it anymore. I moved closer to her so that I could talk to her face to face.

"Hm? He-Hey! Don't come near-"

Her sentence was cut off by me as I grab her collar, saying, "Don't get all cocky because you're taller than me miss. And actually, it's not my fault that we bumped! The one who bumped into me was you! If you walked with your eyes opened, this wouldn't happen!"

I said furiously, if there were some special effect on my eyes, than it would be the blazing fire.

"You got it? And I'm not weird! My name is Yazawa Nico! You better remember that!"

The look on her eyes was something I didn't know. Whether it was an expression of annoyed or confused. I remove both my hands from her collar, since the public's attention seems focused on us. Even after I said that, I still handed the handkerchief. With force of course.

"Go wipe your belly, or you'd catch a cold. Until then."

I stomped my foot and turned around, leaving the red-head girl alone on the crowd.

.

.

.

I reached my home after all the fuss. A big house owned by my parents, who worked all day. Throwing a heavy sigh, I opened my house gate and walked in. As I opened the door without knocking, I removed my small shoes from my foots. "I'm home~"

As I continue to walk in, I heard a running foots that sounded familiar for me.

"Ah, Nico-nee-chan! Welcome home!"

My first little sister Kokoro, a cute angel who was smiling to me and strolled towards me. "How's your day?"

_'Hahh… seeing her like this removes all the stresses as usual.'_

"It's perfectly fine Kokoro, your Nee-chan is kind of tired now, so please play with the other two by yourself okay?"

I said as I pat her head. She looked at me with concerned eyes. It felt like any question could burst from her tiny mouth regarding my condition, but in the end, she just nodded her head. I smiled to her proudly. This little sister of mine was really dependable.

I wasn't that tired, but thinking about what happened earlier was tiring me out. I walked through my hall and reached upstairs, in where my room was.

_'And here I thought I could know more about her. That encounter is already counted as bad flag, eh?'_

I opened my door and walked into my room. I put my bag on my desk and I threw myself on my bed. The sound of myself shouted at her still echoed in my head. I could feel my emotion was filling me up. Despite the grudge I had against her, I wanted to meet her again. My heart was beating faster when I recalled the moment our eyes met.

_'This is getting nowhere. Better take a shower and clear my mind first. C'mon Nico! Stop thinking about her already!'_

I tried to think about the school idol group named A-Rise dancing around on the Love Live stage.

_'Humu Nico… they're the best. I'll keep going like this and-'_

And then there was another idol beside them who was also dancing with them. The red-head girl who smiled to the audiences brightly. And as an audience I kept staring at her likr the other three were not there anymore.

_'…Guess I'll just sleep.'_

And with that, my restless day came to its end.

**That's it! I'm sorry for grammar mistakes because English is not my first language. Hope you like it until the end, and thank you for reading! *Bows***

**PS: I'm a slow writer, so bear with it until the next update...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS GOING TO UPDATE EVERY 1 MONTH BUT... I just cant. You know, since I'm already on my third years on high school. (Damn, I'm getting older)**

**Anyways, here's the update. It's longer than before. Take it as my sorry for you guys :)**

**.**

**.**

**DC: I don't own Love Live!**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

The bell rang, echoing the school with its sound. It was an afternoon (nearly evening) at Otonikizaka High School.

The teacher closed her book and place the marker on the right place. Turning around to the students including myself, she said  
>"The class for today is over. Take care on your way home. Alright girls? And don't forget to study as well."<p>

"Yes Ma'am~"

She took her equipments and brought it up to the teacher's office. And with the teacher was gone from sight, other students started to pack their bag and chatted to their friends while walking outside through the class' door.

I rested my body against the chair. Following the others, I put all my equipments into my bag and stared at it for a while.

_'Work, huh?'_

I put on my purple jacket and stood up with the bag which was already carried on my back. I walked safely to the exit until I felt my eyes being covered up by someone's hands.

"Maki-chan~ Can you guess who is it, nya~?"

_'...Guess who she says.. this girl..'_

"...Rin, what is it?"

"Aww~ Maki-chan is not fun! How can you recognize so easily that it's me, nya~?"

As she said that, she removed both of her hands from my eyes and stepped back. I flicked her forehead, saying  
>"Your way of speaking is too obvious, Rin. It's like a cat's."<p>

"Maki-chan! That hurts, nyaa~~!"

I smiled softly to her. Hoshizora Rin, a tomboyish cute girl with a short orange hair. This friend of mine who was rubbing her forehead is really cheerful and able to socialize with basically anyone. Even the most unso-  
>Wait, maybe not. Even the unsociable person like me was attracted to her.<p>

"So, what is it?" I asked her once again.

She stopped rubbing her forehead and looked at me. "Why don't we hang out Maki-chan? Kayochin and Rin want you to join us, nya~!"

I froze right after Rin said that.

_'WH-What?! What should I do? I can't possibly turn them down, but- I also can't let them know about my part-time job.'_

While my mind was full of things which I was worried about, the short brown-haired girl came out from Rin's back.

"H-Hi, Maki-chan.." She said to me.

Kayochin- I meant, Koizumi Hanayo the shy girl smiled to me shyly. She is also my friend, the complete opposite of Rin.

_'They're sticking around together again, huh?'_

Rin and Hanayo had been together since they were kids. Although it looked like they were always together, the truth behind that was because Hanayo had been dragged around by Rin. But, it seemed like Hanayo didn't mind about that at all.

_'Childhood friends, eh? How nice...'_

"Maki-chan?" Rin called out my name, confused whether I listened to her or not.

It made me startled a bit, not noticing that they were staring at me, waiting for an answer to come out from my mouth.

_'Should I tell them? No, I can't, That'd be really embarrassing..'_

"A-Ah, yes right. I'm happy that you two invite me but... I can't go with you two Rin, Hanayo." I said to them with a half-hearted laugh.

They looked at each other for a while. They looked confused, and that made me really nervous.

_'C'mon... don't ask, don't ask, please don't-'_

"Is that so? Too bad, nya..."

Rin who was the one took the initiative to break the silence -which also removed my uneasiness- felt sad as she said that.

"We-Well, Maki-chan has her own privacy, so it's okay.. I think." Hanayo said, rubbing her childhood friend's back to make her at ease.

_'Thank goodness.'_

I was so glad, since the fact that a freshman doing a part-time job was already weird enough.

I opened my mouth to apologize once again to them, but Hanayo said this first,  
>"You don't need to feel guilty Maki-chan. We can enjoy ourselves, right?"<p>

Rin who was looking down, come back to herself. "That's right! We'll hang out together some other time! The three of us, nya! Is that okay, Maki-chan?"

I stared at those two silently. I didn't know whether I should be happy or not. They kept their eyes staring to me intensely. I sighed after the pressure I got from the two.

"Okay then, I will do it next time since it can't be helped. And you actually no need to ask this kind of thing, right? It's not like I won't join you two. Except when I have things to do."

They smiled to each other and then Rin hugged me. "Yaaay~! It's a promise! Alright, nya~?"

"Yesss.. but please stop it Riin.."

Hanayo chuckled over us. After Rin let go of me, we walked together until the school gate before we part ways.

"Well then Maki-chan, take care on your own alright? Rin and Kayochin will go now. See you tomorrow, nyaa~~" Right after Rin said that, she grabbed Hanayo and start running.  
>"W-Wait, Rin-chan! S-See you tomorrow Maki-chaaann..!" Hanayo who was being pulled by Rin added.<p>

"Yeah, have fun you two." I said to them. Although maybe they couldn't hear me since Rin ran too fast. and shouting was kinda unnecessary. I'd say she really is a fast runner. Maybe it's because she used to be on the track team.

"They really are complicated, aren't they?" I said to myself.

I checked my watch, and it showed 3.20 pm.

_'I better hurry, or else I'll be late from my part-time work.'_

I walked away from school to the next destination which was the train station. I increased my walking pace to make sure I walk faster than I usually did. _That way, I'd reach the train station earlier than I usually did._ That was what I thought, but...

.

.

.

"Dear passengers, the train with Akihabara destination will be arrived on 4.00 pm. Please wait on the Yamanote line."

_'...The heck. Why would they change the schedule today?'_

I threw a heavy breath and took a seat on a bench. I arrived on the train station at 3.40 pm. The usual time for the train to arrives is 3.45 pm. While my shift is on 4.15 pm.

_'Great... 25 minutes doing nothing.'_

I decided to look around the Kanda station. It wasn't crowded, more likely, only few people were there. I could see them clearly. Like an old man with a newspaper on his hand, which was being read by him, a bunch of highschool girls, chatting each other, a busy mature man with his laptop on his... lap of course, and a... familiar figure of a girl?

My eyes stopped on a twin-tailed girl with a small posture. She was sitting on a bench near me.

_'Such a small body... for a freshman.'_

That twin-tailed girl was wearing the same uniform - which was covered by her pink sweater - like me, and the small body of her was enough to conclude that she was a first-year on a high school. If only she didn't wear the uniform, I'd say that she was a middleschooler. I could see her small bag with a strap on it. The strap was a word which sounded so familiar. A-rise was written on it. I didn't know about it, but I got the feeling that people did talk about it. I looked away from her and continue what I was doing on that time... but the truth was that I didn't do anything. If observing your near circumstance can be counted, then I did do something. While my mind wasn't stable, the train arrived, making my consciousness came back. I walked in to the train and-

-_'Darn it. no more seat for me.'_

The train was not that crowded. People who didn't have a seat could stand anywhere they want, but still...

I sighed. Knowing the result would not change and still remain the same, I walked toward the priority seat. Standing in front of them - were an old man and an old lady, also a pregnant woman with her child- I decided to face towards the window. That way, I could kill my boredom by looking at the city's scenery, Which was not that beautiful.

I decided to put my earphone on my left ear, leaving my right ear opened so that I could hear the announcement about which station I was at. I turned on my mp3 player, the sound of a solo piano which was a white jazz, being played by a maestro could be heard through it. The sound of a piano with its beautiful sound from each key which was pressed and released made me comfortable, enough to remove some of my fuzzy thoughts.

Since the train was not a non-stop, of course it would stop at every station it had passed, and of course the number of people on the train would increase. I couldn't help but feel anxious at that time, since I hate the crowd. It's not like I can't stand it, but somehow I found it annoying to be on a place with lots of crowd.

_'Moreover, it's cramped in here! Aaah__…__ this makes me sick..'_

Luckily, my stop was getting closer. I decided to look around at my surroundings before I get off, one of the cause of it is the curiousity about these people. I found a bunch of busy men, a couple, and…

_'Ah, it's her.'_

The raven twintailed girl whom I noticed on the station was there. Our eyes met at that time. I just noticed that she has beautiful round red-eyes and unconciously I feel like I was drown into those sparkling eyes. Moreover, she has a cute face.

_'Oh well, not that I care about her face.'_

I looked away from her and continue to stare at the window blankly. And I regained my consious after the announcement about the next stop. I checked my watch, 4.10 was on it.

_'Great, I still have some time left.'_

I moved towards the door, seeing people passed my sight from the door's view. As it opened, I jumped out of it and hurriedly walk to the workplace. The cafe was a simple one, it located on the train station. A strategic place I'd say.

I opened the door and… a familiar yet relaxing smell was coming through my nose. I looked around the cafe for a while, it was a scene which comfortable yet kind of cool. A small amount of people, enjoying their own coffee, or maybe chatting with their partner. But the quietness still could be felt.

_'I guess I should change my clothes.' _

I greeted the other workers I passed by, and they were like, '…Yeah...?_.' _or _'_Huh…? Why are you here?'

_'What? I work here, so what's the problem? And can he stop giving weird looks? I just got here and they give me those look as if I'm an alien? Give me a break!`_

I sighed to myself. Thinking what did I do. _'Maybe that's because I late. Whatever, gotta work now.' _

I went to the staff room and head straight to the changing room. As I open its door, I felt my shoulder being patted.

"Maki-chan?" Asked the old (though I'd prefer young) lady with her long straight black hair. Ah, and also her well-shaped body.

"Hm? Yes manager?"

"Don't _yes_ me, what are you doing in here?"

'_…__Seriously? Even the manager?'_

I closed the door without entering it and face her.

"What do you mean? My shift is today, right?"

The boss tilted her head, as if she was asking herself whether I was alright or not.

"My dear, today's not your shift. I've told about that before, right?"

I frowned at her. "…Manager.. you didn't tell me anything beforehand."

She stared at me blankly.

_'__…__This woman. Even at her age she's still showing me her innocent face.'_

"I haven't?"

"Yes. I wouldn't come if I knew about this."

"..."

She laughed. A forced one. "Hahaha~ Oh my, maybe because I'm already this old is the reason I forgot. Haha…"

_'And here I thought you didn't like it when people mention your age.'_

"I'm sorry Maki-chan, the truth is one of the worker need money like really soon. I just can't let him have it so, I let him work even when it's not his shift."

"I see. Then it's fine. I can tolerate it."

_'Beside, now I know that I'm not at fault.'_

"Maki-chan you're such a good girl." The boss said with a wide grin on her face. I felt a little happy being praised like that. Although I just nodded at her.\

"Ah! Why don't you wait outside, I'll hand your favorite coffee on our cafe menu. Think it as my gratitude." She said.

I could feel my mouth curved a smiling shape. "Thanks manager, I owe you one."

"No you're not little girl~" She said patting my head. "Now go wait outside. I'll go grab it."

I nodded. The manager was already gone from the room.

_'She's a type of a good mother so why she hasn't married yet?'_

I left that thought alone and go out from the room, heading to one of the customers' seat which was empty. Humming a random song while once again, looking at the cafe's scene.

_'It suits me too well. Glad that I work here.'_

I glanced over the trainstation. Busy like always. The people out there was unbearable. I observed them and all of them were like,

'Ok, this one is done, next is…',

'Ah, I left this at home, damn it…',

'Shit, I'm late, hurry hurry-'

"..."

_'-Wait, I was the last one.' _

I sighed to myself. Thinking if humans' life is bounded to work. Or maybe _hard _work. And I hate it because I'm also the same. Working hard to fulfill their own needs. People who are thinking by working for the others need are worser. They're tiring theirselves out, and then sugesting their mindset to keep working for her or his or their sake.

_'__…__I wonder will I become like them. And which one..'_

"Maki-san…?"

I startled. I looked back at the source of the voice.

"Ah, yes. Sorry for spacing out- Rico-san?" I asked him. He just smiled back to me, handing the coffee with a straw in which already put.

"Sorry for taking your time. Here's the Mochaccino float with less sugar."

I stared at the coffee for a while and look back at him. "So, you're the one-"

"Yeah, it's kinda sudden. I can't help it Maki-san. Sorry for this." He said, putting a bitter smile on his face.

I nodded at him. "I'm fine with it. Whether it's important or not, hope it will be over for you." I stood up, grabbing the coffee with my right hand.

"Thanks Maki-san. That helps a lot." He smiled. I smiled back at him.

"I'll take my leave then. Ah, pass my 'thank you' to the manager, please.

"Alright, I will. Take care, okay?"

I nodded without looking back. I walked through the exit and start heading home.

_'Not a bad day I guess.' _

As I took a sip on my drink, I felt my step getting lighter. The feel seemed like I wasn't walking, maybe I was floating right there. Maybe people could see me humming with a happy face. I bet I looked so dumb at that moment.

_'__T__hat's a stupid way of thinking__. Seriously floati-__'_

**_BADUMP_**

"...?!"

_'__Wha-?__'_

I felt my body was stopped by a certain person who stood in front of me. Basically, I bumped into someone. But that wasn't the problem. The thing which I held on my right hand was gone. I couldn't feel its existence because my palm was empty. My brain commanded me to look down, only for revealing the bitter truth.

_'...Aaahh, my coffee..'_

It fell, from my hand.

_'And I only tasted it with one sip.'_

My uniform was wet with the coffee, leaving the black stain on it. I looked at the girl - who bumped into me - carefully. A raven haired girl who was looking down on the floor.

"I'm sorry for this. Nico didn't know you were walking behind her after all."

_'__...What? What__'__s this girl saying? -Nico-?_

"Here, your shirt is.." She said, stopping halfway. I kept staring at her with annoyed face. The fact that my mood booster was gone just like that was truly unacceptable.

_'? Frozen?' _As I thought that whether she was stunned by something or not, she let out something from her pocket and handed it to me. It was a handkerchief.

"I mean, your uniform is wet, right?" She continued her sentence

_'Oh yeah, my uniform. And whose fault do you think it is?'_

"Yeah, it's wet; absolutely your fault. And now my coffee is gone. Tch…" I said as I threw my face away from her. She looked down for a moment.

_'Maybe I was too much? ...I mean, it's just a glass of coffee-'_

"Hahaha..."

_'...She laughs? And here I was sympathizing her!'_

"..I'm sorry about that-"

"What's so funny? You're the one at fault and you can laugh? Weird." I said coldly to her. I hope she was frozen by my cold stare.

"Yeah, Nico is at fault, so-"

_'She's still at it? That -Nico- whatsoever. God, so annoying.'_

"Here, let me wipe your-" As she said that, the handkerchief touched my belly and it was surprisingly cold. I was surprised by her act, I said,  
>"Don't touch me!" And I accidentally slapped her hand.<p>

_'U..Uh.., maybe that was too much.'_ She moved closer to me, and I could feel a raging aura came from her small body towards me.

"Hm? He-Hey! Don't come near-" When I was going to step back, she suddenly grabbed my collar, faced me, and saying  
>"Don't get all cocky because you're taller than me miss. And actually, it's not my fault that we bumped! The one who bumped into me was you! If you walked with your eyes opened, this wouldn't happen!" with an angry tone.<p>

I, once again locked eyes with her. And her red sparkling eyes resemble the rage she held into me. My mouth completely closed, unable to open itself because my brain wasn't working well. Maybe that because she put her face too close to me.

"You got it? And I'm not weird! My name is Yazawa Nico! You better remember that!"

_'...So, the Nico thing was her own name.' _After I understand, I nodded unknowingly.

She then removed both her hands from my collar. She gave me- actually, pushed her handkerchief to me and walk back. She said this before she was gone.  
>"Go wipe your belly, or you'd catch a cold. Until then."<p>

I kept looking at her until her body was gone from my sight. I looked at my right hand, her pink handkerchief was within me, which was not cold anymore.

"Yazawa.. Nico..."

.

.

.

"I'm home." I said to myself as I stood in front of the door of the small apartment. I unlocked the door and walked in. There was no sign of human there. I stared at my house blankly, still not recovered yet from things happened that day. After being fooled by the foolishness of the manager, I was scolded by a girl who was the same age as me.

"Completely exhausting.."

I went in to my room and placed my bag on its place. I threw myself on the bed, hoping it would help recover some of my energy.

"I should've hang out with them.. It'd be better than all of this!" I said with a high tone, couldn't help to let the anger out. Even a calm person like me has its limit_._

I decided to take a bath first so that I could clear my mind. After I finished, I went to the dining room, only to found a piece of paper hanging on the freezer.

"Dear Maki,

I leave the dinner on the table, please eat it.

But don't forget to heat it first, alright?

With love, Mom"

I looked at the dinner's table, a rice bowl, a bowl of miso soup and a small plate of agedashidofu (lightly breaded tofu which is fried and commonly garnished with green onions).

I took my chopsticks, and disjoint each other stick. I clapped them and saying my prayers. "Itadakimasu." I ate it without heating it first.

_'It's cold.'_

After I finished my supper, I wiped my mouth and make sure it was already clean, and then do the dishes. I locked the front door and then I went back to my room, and stood there for a while. I decided to study a bit before went to sleep. When I headed to my desk and opened on of my textbook, I could feel the sleepiness was already there, haunting me.

_'Guess I really am exhausted.'_

I leave my textbook opened and threw myself to the bed.

"Today is a bit too much.." I said mumbling to myself. The next thing I knew, I already fell asleep, hoping for a better tomorrow.

.

.

Behind the scenes:

As Nico's appearance was gone from Maki's sight, she looked down at the floor, noticing that the glass spilled too much coffee on it. Maki who was confused by herself, noticed that the crowds' attention was on her.

She became more confused, she decided to run away from the crowds which was making her uncomfortable. But alas, since the coffee was on the floor, that meant that the floor was wet, basically slippery. And yes, it happened. The fallen of the Scarlet Princess on the train station.

Her face became so red, she couldn't bear it anymore. Tears were going to burst if she kept her potition like that. She tried to maintain her cool, and then glare at the people.

"What are you guys looking at?! Go away!"

As she said that, people started to move away from the place of the tragedy. Maki stood up and run as fast as she could to her house, so that she could rest a bit from the cruel events which were attacking here continously.

**.**

**Poor Maki... *slapped***

**Well, that's it. The reason why I didn't tell you guys beforehand that it's going to be Maki's POV is... nothing. I just want you to keep reading so that you can find it out ;p**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes, and I'm sorry if it's to OOC. The last 500 words was done hurriedly since I don't want to delay the update anymore.**

**And also thanks for reading. I also appreciate the reviews. They help me to build my spirit up on writing.  
><strong>

**PS: Like before, please bear until the next update.**


End file.
